A Whole New Adventure
by MysticalDBZ
Summary: Seven years after the defeat of Cell, the savior of the Earth goes to highschool! Join Gohan as he tries to get through highschool while keeping his secrets from his new friends!


(AN: Welcome to "A Whole New Adventure." My previous fanfiction didn't go too well, in my opinion, so I decided to make this one, and no I do not know if I'll continue to make chapters of "Highschool Adventures." This fic is starts three days after Gohan's first day of highschool. Gohan has been fighting crime as Saiyaman, although my version of Saiyaman is Gohan in an all black gi with a black mask. To get an idea of what the mask looks like, it's a mix of Batman's and a ski mask. At this time in my fiction, Videl suspects that Gohan is hiding something, although she doesn't know what. She knows his name and where he lives, and that's about it. Also, Gohan didn't do anything spectacular in PE. I'll try to average 2k-4K words a chapter and not time skip as much as I did in "Highschool Adventures." Anyways, on to the inaugural chapter of "A Whole New Adventure."

Chapter 1

It was a typical morning at Orange Star Highschool, the history teacher just seemed to just go on and on. Gohan looked to his right where Erasa sat, next to her was an empty seat where Videl usually sat, and next to that seat was Sharpener's seat.

He turned back around and layed his head on his desk. He couldn't say he had become best friends with Sharpener in his few days at Orange Star, but they had kind of got along. He could say the exact same about the other two as well.

Sharpener seemed to be a jock, he was a muscular guy who all the girls found attractive, although he'd never go out with any of them. The only girl he wanted to go out with seemed to be Videl. Speaking of Videl, Gohan seemed to think of her as a bossy person, who's glare could rival that of his mothers, but deep down she was a good person, he had learned she fought crime and decided to create an alter ego to help her do so. Erasa on the other hand was a sweet girl. She had been nice to him ever since he started to go to school. She talked to a lot of guys, she liked going out places, especially to the mall, and she was genuinely a nice person. She had definitely helped Gohan get through his first three daya. Suddenly, somebody bardged into the class room.

"Sorry that I'm late Mr. Blake" A voice shouted, which Gohan recognized to be Videl's. "Some kid's cat got stuck in a tree and I had to get it out."

"It's fine that you're late Videl. I know you work hard to keep our city safe and a happy place to be. Now please, take your seat and get out your history book and turn to page 253."

"Yes sir." She said as she walked up to her seat.

"Hey V." Erasa said, smiling, happy to see her friend.

"Hey Erasa." She said as she sat down and pulled out her book, turning to the page they were on. "So no Saiyaman today huh?"

"Not yet. But that doesn't mean he won't show up later." Videl replied, looking to Gohan. During the time since Videl got into the room, Gohan had begun drawing the view from his window. "Hey Gohan, whatchu drawing?"

He looked back. "Oh, I'm drawing the place where I live. It's beautiful out there, I like to draw it when I'm bored." He replied smiling, thinking about his beautiful, peaceful home. Thinking about his brother, and all the good times he'd had there.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Hush Miss Videl! I know you fight crime and it's great that you do so, but that doesn't mean you can talk during my class! Please make sure you're on page 255. We're on paragraph four if you don't know."

"Sorry sir." Videl spoke up and looked down on the book. Once the teacher started to read again, Videl looked to Gohan, asking to see the drawing. Gohan handed it to her and she studied it.

The picture showed low cut grass, leading towards a lot of trees and in the very back mountains. Birds and many other animals, such as deer, were in the picture, scattered all around the scenery.

"Wow, you're a good artist." Videl spoke, very quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear as she handed the paper back to Gohan.

"Thanks. My mom used to teach me to make different types of art for about an hour a day for a couple years. It really paid off." Gohan explained as the bell rang and students got up. Gohan put his stuff in his bag and walked out of the class room, following behind Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener who were all talking. Gohan walked a bit faster and caught up with them.

"Hey Gohan, you gonna go to the game tonight? It's our first football game of the year."

"I thought the football games were Fridays?" Gohan asked. He had planned to go to a game ever since he found out Sharpener played, he just didn't know when.

"They usually are, it's just this week it's a day early, probably because it's the first week."

"Oh, well I'll ask my mom. Does it cost money?"

"Yeah, five dollars for students, but since I know you I can let you in free by letting you go through the weight room to get to the bleachers." He explained.

"Oh, well that'd be good, I don't have any money on me." Gohan said as he walked into class, followed by the other three members of his "group."

"Well, I'm going so if you need some money just ask." Videl said, as she took her seat next to the two boys and Erasa.

"Oh, thanks, but I still don't know for sure if I'm going tonight or not." Gohan explained.

Their conversation ended once the teacher started to talk, and after a couple classes it was time for lunch, Gohan's favorite class.

"Hey Gohan! Let's go to the roof to eat lunch today." Erasa told Gohan after taking five minutes to track him down. "Sharpie and Videl are already up there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said and smiled, following Erasa to the roof, taking a seat on the ledge next to Sharpener. Once he was comfortable he threw his capsule, which contained his lunch. It consisted of two ham sandwiches, a cheese stick, a strawberry yogurt, and a senzu bean.

"What's with the bean?" Sharpener asked.

"Oh, well, um, you see.." gohan looked up and scratched his chin. "How do I explain this, well it's a special bean my friend makes and helps fill your stomach up if you're still a little hungry after you eat, so you won't be hungry a couple hours after you eat if that makes sense."

"Wow, that actually sounds smart. How does he make them?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know. He's a smart dude." Gohan said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. (AN: Now I'm hungry, bout to go make a ham sandwich)

"So Gohan, we don't really know much about you. You should tell us some things about yourself." Erasa suggested. (AN: Just finished the sandwich. It was really fun lol)

"Oh, well as you already know, my name is Son Gohan, I'm 18, I live in the 439 Mountain Area, I live with my mom and little brother-"

"You never told us you had a little brother!" Erasa said as Videl nudged her telling her to be quiet so he could go on. "Oh, you can keep going, my bad, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh it's fine." Gohan replied. "Well, since you are so intrigued that I have a brother, I'll tell you about him. His name is Goten, he's 7 years old, and he has spiky hair, just like my dad's. To give you a visual, it's kind fo like mine, but longer and it kind of spikes out sideways instead of straight up like mine."

"Wait, what about your dad? What's he like?"

Videl asked, intrigued by the new information she was gathering about Gohan.

"Well, he died seven years ago." Gohan explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Erasa spoke first, Videl soon after followed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for asking. If it makes it any better, my mom died five years ago."

"I'm over my dad's death now, and I'm sorry about that. I know what it's like." Gohan said.

"Well, my dad was a great guy, wait, scratch that, he was an incredible guy. He was a martial artist, just like you." He looked at Videl. "He loved nature, life, family, and especially food. Just like me I guess." Gohan chuckled as he finished his second sandwich and swallowed the senzu bean.

"Wait, he did martial arts? Is he Someone I've heard of?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, is he? Cause me or Videl would probably know if you told us his name. Sharpener spoke.

"Well, you guys wouldn't know his name, he didn't fight in tournaments or anything, he just did it with friends for fun." He lied.

"Oh, well that's still cool. Do you do any martial arts?" Sharpener asked.

"Well, I mean, I know a little, but I don't do it, if you know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I catch your drift, but we should get going. We still have to walk down two floors to get to our next class. We probably won't have time to do all that if we don't leave now." Sharpener spoke up, making a good point.

"Yeah, we better go now." Gohan said as he started walking down the stairs, followed by the other three who capsulized their lunch boxes.

Time flew by and eventually it was ninth period. PE. Gohan got dressed in the bathroom in a stall. He wore a long sleeve white shirt with black stripes on the arm sleeves, and a black nike logo on the top left on the chest area. He wore black sweats on his lower half. He walked out to the gym and took a seat in his usual spot.

The PE Coach, who went by Coach Fox, walked to the middle of the gym and looked at the teenagers, who were scattered around the half of the room in seven lines with six people each.

"Wow this is a big class. All my other classes only have about twenty people." Coach Fox spoke as he thought about what they could do. "Well, since today is gameday for you football players, we'll take it light. Jog just one lap and then stretch. I'm going to go get the dodge balls." Everyone cheered, even the girls liked to play dodge ball.

So, the fourty two kids ran their lap and stretched, soon the dodge balls were all placed in the middle of the room.

Once everyone gathered in the spot they usually went after the warm up, Coach Fox started to talk. "Okay, now it's time to pick teams. Sharpener and Ryan will be captains. Sharpener picks first. Five seconds each pick."

"Gohan." Sharpener picked with the first overall pick.

"Videl." Ryan picked, with his first pick.

After everyone was picked, each team went to their respective sides of the gym.

"READY, SET, GO!" Coach Fox shouted.

Gohan, Sharpner, and a couple of other people ran towards the balls in the middle of the gym. Gohan picked one up and threw it at the jock, Mark, instantly getting him out.

He did a seat roll, dodging a ball and grabbed another running to the very back of the gym, where most of the girls were. Soon, Sharpener was there too.

"Hey Gohan, let's try to get Videl out. I'll throw mine at her left arm hopefully, and right after I throw it, you throw yours to her right, where she'll jump."

Gohan nodded, so Sharpener ran towards the middle as fast as he could throwing the ball at her left arm, Gohan soon followed by throwing the ball to Videls right. Videl caught Sharpener's ball with one hand, but was grazed by Gohan's ball, so she had to take a seat on the bleachers, as did Sharpener.

Eventually it was one on one, surprisingly Gohan was the last one left on Sharpener's team. He was up against Pencil, Sharpener's nerdy friend, who also surprisingly made it so far. Pencil threw a dodge ball, which was about three feet over Gohan's Head when he jumped and made a spectacular two finger catch. Everyone on Gohan's team except for a few people ran towards him to celebrate. Gohan was showered by high fives and other celebratory moves. After they played one more game of dodge ball, which they won easily, ten or so people were still left on Gohan's team, they changed. Gohan changed in the bathroom again. Once he came out, Sharpener was sitting down at his locker. (AN: It's a locker room that has wooden lockers with seats and the seats aren't really seats, they're things that you pull up to get your clothes out, like a cabinet that's upside down kind of, if that makes sense)

"Hey Gohan, have you asked my mom?" Sharpener asked.

"Asked my mom what?" Gohan replied, confused at what Sharpener was talking about.

"Whether or not you can go to the game tonight." Sharpener explained.

"Ohhhh." Gohan said. "Can I use your phone? I usually use pay phones." Gohan explained.

"Sure." Sharpener replied, pulling out his phone, which was the newest iPhone. He went to the dial pad and gave it to Gohan.

He typed in the number. '514-1625' and called. After ringing about two times, someone picked up. "Hey! Goten speaking, who is it?"

"Hey Goten, it's me, Gohan. Can you put mom on the phone?" Gohan asked.

"Oh hey Gohan! And sure. "Hey mom! Gohan's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!" Goten shouted, soon after his mom took the phone from Goten. "Hey sweety, is everything alright? How was. your day at school?"

"It was great and yes everything was alright, but I was wondering, some friends of mine want me to go to the football game and watch another one of my friends play." Gohan explained.

"Oh sure honey! I'm so happy to see you making friends your own age! Have fun sweet heart!" Chi-Chi said as she hung up. "He's growing up so fast." She said, dreamily.

Gohan handed Sharpener the phone back. "She said I could. So what do we do until the game?"

"Well, I was thinking about meeting Erasa and Videl at the new ice cream shop down town. I heard they also do burgers, chicken, and all that too, and don't worry, one of us will pay for you, just don't get too much." Sharpener explained.

"That sounds great. Well, when are we going?" Gohan asked.

"How about now?" Sharpener replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan said as Sharpener got up.

"Let's go." He said as he walked out the door, which conveniently was right next to Sharpener's locker, which was right next to Gohan's, who followed Sharpener out the door and then out the school.

Outside, they saw Videl and Erasa talking by the giant water fountain. Sharpener ran towards them, Gohan copies Sharpener, jogging towards them. "Hey V, Erasa!"

The two turned around to where they heard Sharpener's voice coming from. "Oh hey Sharpie. Hey Gohan." Erasa said

"Me and Gohan were wondering if y'all two wanted to go to that new ice cream shop by Mikey's house." Sharpener asked.

"Oh, sure, we were just talking about going there before the game. By the way when does it start?" Erasa asked.

"It starts at 7, but I have to be back here at six, so we still have two hours or so." Sharpener explained.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me." Videl said, using a new phrase she heard mostly from Gohan.

The four walked towards the area you go to leave Orange Star Highschool. Once they got there, Sharpener threw his capsule, which contained the newest CC Convertible car.

The three of Gohan's friends jumped in, literally, while Gohan just stood there.

"Whatchu waiting for?" Sharpener asked. "Hop in." He chuckled. So, Gohan did just that, he hopped in. He sat in the back next to Erasa. After twenty minutes of doing nothing, except talking about how bad Sharpener's driving was, they were there. They walked into the small building made of limestone and bricks.

After looking at the menu for a good three minutes, they each decided what they wanted, and Videl decided to pay for everyone.

"Okay, well we'd like six jumbo double burgers with bacon on all of them, one plain and dry, we'd also like three large chocolate shakes, one large mint orea shake and one large orange sherbet shake. That'll be it."

"That'll be 650 Zeni." (AN: 10 Zeni Per Dollar in this fiction.)

Videl handed him a ten thousand Zeni card. "Keep the change as a tip." Videl said as the man just looked at her wide eyed.

"T-th-thank you ma-ma'am." He managed to get out. "We'll have your stuff ready as soon as possible."

About five minutes later they received their food. Videl ordered the plain and dry burger, which was weird according to Gohan, Sharpener got the mint oreo shake, and Gohan got the orange sherbet shake.

After about ten minutes of eating there, they finished and went back to the school, where Sharpener went to the locker room and left Gohan with Erasa and Videl outside on the picnic tables.

After about an hour of talking about school, what they did during the summer, and a little bit about Gohan's brother, Videl broke the silence that had taken place for about five minutes. "Well, It's 6:35. We should go over to the football field. We can probably find something interesting to do over there. They always have fun stuff like bounce houses."

"Yeah, we should go." Erasa said, as she got up and started to walk the direction of the football field. "Well let's go!" She said happily as she walked towards the football field with her lifelong friend and her new friend.

Today had been a good day for Gohan. And by the smell of it, it was about to get better.

"Do I smell hot dogs?" Gohan asked.

(AN: That's chapter one! Almost 4K words! Please leave opinions, suggestions, and whatever you want to say really in the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed. I hope you all have a good night (or good afternoon, good day, or whatever it is when you're reading this) my direct message box is open if you want to have a conversation or something, and remember, the more feedback I get, the more motivation I'll have to update! Anyways, until next time.)


End file.
